Fish
by FadingArrows
Summary: Two siblings appear at camp Half-blood. Rated T for battle scenes that may happen later.


Annabeth brought both siblings to the weapons shed and opened the door to let the two in. The two, Nathan and Haven, had appeared at the border of the camp the day before and Nico had brought them in; no monster had been chasing them to the camp, like the arrival of many demigods, but everyone could tell that they had something terrible happen to their mortal parent. The siblings had settled into camp well, but they said nothing about their past and the other demigods didn't pry. They were fairly quiet and didn't scream a relation to any particular god or goddess, but Annabeth and Chiron had a few theories about their godly parent.

The weapons shed was sizable, with weapons neatly stacked and organized alphabetically by name on shelves like you would find at a grocery store – if weapons were sold at grocery stores. There were also shelves on the far wall with bags of various sizes that held scabbards and sheaths for the different blades.

Annabeth broke the silence by explaining the choosing process for picking a weapon. "When you choose a weapon, you need to think carefully, remember that you will be fighting with it for a long time. The weapons also have a way of choosing their owners, you might find that a particular weapon speaks to you. Not directly of course, it's more of a strong feeling." Annabeth said.

Nathan and Haven looked around at the various swords and daggers. Nathan drifted towards the short swords while Haven picked up a long, curved dagger. She liked the look and weight of it in her hand, but she didn't get the feeling that Annabeth was talking about. Nathan didn't seem to find anything that suited him either. They both continued to look at other weapons, pausing at each one, but always moving on.

Annabeth noticed their hesitation and spoke again, "If you really can't find anything that you'd like the use, you can also look at the gun cabinet." She pulled a slide handle on the back corner of the wall and opened a long cabinet filled with various pistols and shotguns. "These weapons are less common because you can run out of ammo during a battle, it puts you in a more dangerous situation, but some demigods excel at using them."

Right away Nathan picked up an old musket, with a bronze bayonet on the front. He smiled. Haven knew that he had found his weapon. She grew nervous, nothing in the cabinet spoke to her either. She searched again and picked up a few pretending to look at them as she avoided eye contact with Annabeth and her brother. Growing frustrated, Haven picked up the curved dagger that she had before and she was about to say that she had found her weapon when a blueish glint in the corner of the gun cabinet caught her eye. She almost dropped the dagger as she headed over to the end of the cabinet. Behind the edge of the sliding panel, there was another gun. Haven pulled it out and silently gasped in awe. It wasn't a gun, at least not a normal one; it was a mix between a harpoon and a spear gun. Not as large as she would have thought a harpoon to be, it was about the size of a shotgun with a wider barrel and a razor-sharp bronze blade that came up to a point and curved down one side like the flag of an eighth note. Haven had found her weapon and she turned to Annabeth, smiling widely.

Annabeth grinned, "A harpoon and a musket. You two will be interesting, I can tell." She pulled two bags from a shelf on the right side of the shed, opening them to check their contents before handing one to each sibling. Facing Nathan first she gave him a small drawstring bag about the size of an apple. Haven could see his hand dip down as he felt the weight of the bag.

"These are the musket balls that go with the musket, they are made of celestial bronze which means that they won't hurt mortals, only monsters. They will hurt other demigods, so you have to be careful. You'll have to go to the Ares cabin to get gunpowder and learn how to use the gun. The good news for you is that this gun is magical. It's called Ateleíotos, which means Endless. You can fill the gun as much as you want, all at once and it'll fire that many times." Annabeth explained to him. Nathan nodded and Annabeth moved on to Haven, handing her a longer bag, about the size of Haven's forearm and made of a thicker material than the one given to Nathan.

"These," Annabeth gestured to the bag she had handed to Haven, "are interchangeable ends for the harpoon. There is a thin spear headed one, an arrow head shaped one, and a serrated one. Obviously, there is also the classic one already attached to the harpoon. This weapon doesn't really have a name and Percy just calls it Fish Killer. He also glares at it every time he opens the gun cabinet. I just call it Fish for short. You can pick a name for it if you want to or just leave it nameless."

Haven immediately decided that she would call it Fish, like Annabeth had. She didn't know why, but she like the absurdity of having a harpoon called Fish.


End file.
